


from your tongue

by theleonhearted



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Enemy Mine - Freeform, F/M, Insomnia, Sex, Throne Sex, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleonhearted/pseuds/theleonhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A traitor claims the throne, and Sif no longer dreams but of his shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much pure PWP.
> 
> ETA 29 OCT 2013: changed the title.

She tastes her war in his ashes atop Odin's great chair. Desire, nightmares, rough lines as he pushes inside, the bones of her hips made raw by his thumbs. She burns herself to the king's throne, to cold and splendid shadows, gold above and gold below them, where they'd yet screamed songs for the ruin of their ancestors -- but no, no, that was a cursed dream.

That was the time she took a blade to his breast and ( _hush, hush, hush_ ); and Sif can just as easily draw his blood as kiss him, but that's the same with everything you love, isn't it ( _oh, but this war is not yet won, child_ )?

She snarls and mixes her blood with his magic and he smiles with his teeth like Sif; and for a moment, they know weakness. A bitter taste, steel and his salt, blood or an urge to further drive him into her (life, life, _I'm alive_ ). But still she will not sleep this night.

He might rule a dead kingdom, she thinks, but now her killer's hands grip his cock and they are so alive, his mouth and tongue wicked and her fingertips blushed faintly with his blood. Only victory, and Sif will dream again of war and love.

 _I'll come for you_ , she says and _twists_ ; and his release is the death of a king.

When he pulls away his lips are torn and sticky and he tastes like betrayal, and Sif pushes him into his throne and grins. His crown is at her feet, ruined with dust, and as she leaves she whispers to his shadows that she will bring his end. He will fall and she will live at last, will sleep and dream, and gold beautiful once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever rapidly swung a small knife? The sound it makes is very similar to a whisper of "hush, hush". I'm just saying.
> 
> As this is written from Sif's POV, I refrained from using Loki's name. It made sense at the time. "The time" being 1 in the morning.


End file.
